


The Sorcerer's Tarot Doesn't Lie

by dont_frown



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Kinda, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Spoilers, Occult, Oneshot, Romance, Tarot, only has solomon but mentions other characters, sfw, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_frown/pseuds/dont_frown
Summary: You ask Solomon to read your tarot. He obliges. The two of you are a bit flustered when you get an obvious love reading.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	The Sorcerer's Tarot Doesn't Lie

“Hey, you can read tarot right?” you asked, looking over towards Solomon. The two of you had been sprawled across his couch watching television, when you remembered that Asmo had talked about having Solomon read his tarot before.

“Yes, I can. Why? Would you like to learn?” he asked, immediately reverting to teacher mode.

“Hmm, maybe one day. I was wondering if maybe you’d read my tarot for me, though,” you said, interested to see what it’d be like.

“Are you sure? It might predict something you don’t want, and I don’t want you to have to deal with that,” he said. You were glad he seemed to be looking out for you. 

“I think I’d be okay with it, as long as you’re not going to tell me that someone’s going to die,” you said.

“Alright, come over here then,” he said as he guided you towards his large desk. He sat in the desk chair, so you pulled up a chair from the kitchen table and sat across from him.

You watched as he grabbed a box, which you presumed was full of cards, He opened the magnetic latch and pulled out what appeared to be multiple different decks of cards.

“You know what all of those mean?” you asked, somewhat surprised by the enormous stack of cards.

“Sure. A lot of understanding tarot is intuitive though. You don’t need to memorize all the definitions if you don’t want to,” he replied. You would be lying if you said you fully understood what tarot really entailed, but you nodded along anyway.

“Okay, is there a specific question you want to know about, or do you just want a general reading?” he asked. Despite his warning towards you, you could tell he was a bit excited.

“Hmm, I guess just a general reading…” you replied, not really knowing what types of questions you could even ask anyway.

“I’ll do your general monthly predictions then,” he said.

“So, everything you say should happen this month?” you asked, surprised it could be so specific.

“Yep, so hopefully you don’t hear anything bad,” he teased. You gave him a pretend glare.

“Okay, be quiet for a second,” he said before seeming to focus on the cards. You weren’t sure if he was praying, meditating, or something else, so you just sat quietly and waited.

“Alright, I’ll start pulling for you,” he said as he began to shuffle the cards around. Some of them seemed to fly right out of the deck. You thought it was an accident, until he started rearranging the fallen cards into a strange shape on the desk. 

When he stopped shuffling, he took a moment to look over the cards. You looked down as well, not noting much besides the fact that the art was really pretty. You weren’t really sure what any of the cards meant.

“Hmm, first of all, it seems like you’re going to experience your boundaries being pushed by someone this month. I’m assuming you still haven’t told Mammon he can’t enter your room without knocking?” he asked. You laughed.

“Seriously, though, if someone starts pushing your boundaries, the cards want you to stand up for yourself,” he continued. You thought about what he said, but weren’t quite sure what it would end up applying to.

“Okay,” you said, figuring you could do that.

“These cards over here seem to indicate that you might experience some sort of transformation this month,” he continued.

“That’s a little hard to live up to,” you commented, he smiled at you.

“It’s not necessarily something grand. It could be a simple transformation. Maybe Asmo will give you a makeover?” He made another joke. You rolled your eyes. You weren’t sure how serious he was with the tarot reading after all.

“This section is, um, a bit harder to explain,” he said. You looked towards where his hands were hovering. A particular card stood out instantly.

“The lovers? Oh! Am I gonna fall in love this month?” you asked, joking around. There was already someone you loved after all- he just didn’t love you back.

“Actually, it does seem that way…” he seemed a bit disgruntled saying that, though you weren’t sure why.

“Wait, really?” you said, quite confused. You knew there was no way you could end up with Solomon, but you also couldn’t see yourself falling in love with someone else so soon.

“Yeah. Your reading shows wish fulfillment, so whatever type of lover you’ve been manifesting, it seems that they’ll make their way into your life this month,” he continued, trying to seem more composed.

“Make their way into my life? So it’s not someone I already know?” you asked, slightly worried.

“It could go either way. Why? Do you have a crush on someone already?” he asked. Your cheeks flushed. You ignored his question. He continued on anyway.

“This person seems as though they could be your soulmate or twin flame,” he said.

“Soulmate? That sounds nice. What’s a twin flame?”

“A twin flame is similar to a soulmate. It doesn’t necessarily have to be romantic in nature, but it’s someone you spend your whole life trying to find. Someone who’ll change your life completely, in a good way,” he said. You couldn’t help but apply the definition to Solomon. He already was all of those things to you.

“Do you have one?” you asked, though you weren’t sure you wanted the answer. He looked shocked by the question, but still gave you a serious answer.

“Everyone supposedly has one. I don’t know who mine is, though.”

“Hmm,” you gave a thoughtful grumble, though you were lost in your thoughts. You couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that Solomon didn’t already have someone he shared a divine connection with. You had no idea who your upcoming soulmate would be, though.

“So is that everything for the month?” you asked.

“Yeah, we could draw more cards, but I only do that when the message is unclear. Your message is pretty obvious already,” he answered. 

“Hmm... Do you think all that stuff will actually happen?” you asked still looking over the cards as if they actually meant anything to you.

“My readings are typically accurate, yes,” he said, though his dissatisfied tone didn’t quite match his confident words.

“How do you learn to do it? How long does it take before it works?” you asked, curious. It would be nice to be able to predict stuff.

“Oh, it always works. You could choose cards right now, and they would be accurate. The thing you have to learn over time is how to comprehend the meaning of the cards,” he explained.

“Really?” you asked excitedly, “So can I draw a card for you, then?” 

“Sure,” he laughed, looking amused.

He gathered all the cards, shuffled them, and handed them over to you.

“You have to declare your intention and the question you’re hoping to answer, then choose the cards that feel right. Don’t rush it. Take as long as you need,” he explained. You were surprised that he seemed so serious about it. You really hadn’t thought tarot was so legitimate before.

You tried your best to focus on the cards, though your mind wandered quite a bit. You made it clear that you were asking about the upcoming month for Solomon, and instantly felt drawn to a specific card sticking out. You pulled it, and set it down on the table.

“Twin flame…” Solomon looked a bit gobsmacked as he read the card you had drawn.

“What are the chances of that?” you asked, laughing. 

“Considering that you’re handling four different decks, and there’s only one twin flame card in the entire set, quite slim chances,” he answered, laughing along with you.

“Should I pull another one?” you asked.

“Sure…” he answered.

Immediately, you felt drawn toward another card, again picking it out and placing it down.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Solomon asked with a small smirk, making direct eye contact with you. You were startled and looked down toward the card you had placed. Soulmates.

“Oh,” you said, genuinely shocked. 

“Sorry, I guess I’m doing something wrong,” you apologized, though you weren’t sure why. You didn’t take your eyes off of the cards you had drawn, though you were sure you felt Solomon’s eyes boring into your skull. 

“I’ll pull one more and really focus this time!” you said.

Again, you focused on the cards, and chose to draw one with a different pattern on the back than the other two you had picked. It was a bit obvious which ones were from different decks because of how different the backs were. 

This time, you looked at it before you put it down. You had not made the situation any better. Again, the lovers card made an appearance. 

“Sorry, let me just pick a different one,” you sheepishly let out, trying to shove the card back in without Solomon seeing it. You let out a small gasp when a large hand prevented you from doing so.

“What is it?” he asked. You relented and gave him the card.

You couldn’t help but watch his face as his eyes scanned the card. He was starting to seem very entertained by the whole situation.

“Um…” you tried to think of some justification as to how or why you pulled all love-related cards, but you really had no idea.

“You know,” Solomon started. His tone made it clear he was about to make fun of you in some way, and you immediately got a bad feeling.

“Something I didn’t tell you is that, when reading someone’s tarot, your own feelings always make their way into the cards- especially when you’re new to it,” your face instantly flushed. You heard him stifle a laugh.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny! I don’t know why I pulled all those cards. It didn’t mean anything,” you said, though you knew your defense was weak and just helped you sound even more guilty.

“All right, all right, sure,” he pretended to agree with you to make you calm down.

“You drew the same cards for me. Doesn’t that mean your feelings were in them too?” you continued childishly defending yourself.

“That’s exactly right,” he answered. You were instantly shocked. You hadn’t expected him to agree with you.

“Huh?” you couldn’t think of anything more intelligent to say as you looked up to see his expression. Your face managed to get even redder when you found his eyes locked onto yours immediately. His expression was uncharacteristically serious, and you couldn’t help but stare back into his gaze.

You still hadn’t moved in the time that Solomon reached across the desk, and pulled your face close to his. 

You only realized exactly what was happening when his lips were moving rhythmically against your own. You leaned into the kiss naturally. Butterflies weren’t enough to describe the sensation. The entire damn animal kingdom was raring around in your stomach.

When he pulled away, you knew you looked like a lost lamb looking up at him. You didn’t know what to say, and your eyes were blown wide. He walked around the desk to be next to you, pulling your hands into his.

“From the moment I met you, I felt drawn to you. For a long time, I’ve thought the reasoning for that was your strong magic. For once, I’m glad to have been proven wrong,” he said, giving you an airy laugh that you knew came from his nerves. 

“So, you think we’re actually soulmates or twin flames or something?” you asked, feeling a bit slow. You wanted to believe it was true, but felt like that was too lucky.

“I do,” he answered, eradicating the doubt from your mind with his simple answer. He seemed steadfast and certain, so you believed him.

He proved himself further when he met your lips again. It felt different with his body closer. His kiss was determined and eager, and all you could feel were his arms around your waist and his chest pressed against yours. You couldn’t help but succumb to his lead. 

You sighed when he pulled away. You weren’t sure if the kiss had lasted minutes or hours, but you knew that it had been too short either way.

“I don’t want to push your boundaries,” he said in a near-whisper that made you shudder a bit. You realized he was referencing the other tarot cards he had pulled.

“You won’t,” you said with a soft smile. You knew you would trust Solomon to do pretty much anything to you.

“You’re right. I don’t want to steal Mammon’s role,” he joked as he tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear. You laughed along, pretending not to be distracted by his gentle touch.

You couldn’t resist your urge to be close to him any longer, and pulled Solomon into a tight hug. Something about the act felt equally as intimate as your kiss, but in a different sort of way. 

You felt the way the two of you fit together like puzzle pieces and knew that the tarot was right- the two of you really were meant to be together. You knew that, from then on, both Solomon and the tarot would be a part of your life forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to anyone who read the whole thing! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I tried my best to learn about tarot before writing this (and actually bought my own deck because of it), so I hope I didn't offend anyone or misrepresent anyone with the way I wrote the subject! I based the reading off of a Stargirl the Practical Witch reading, so check her out if you're interested!
> 
> Also sorry for making you the butt of the joke, Mammon! Love you! 
> 
> I have a Valentine's Fic already written for Solomon as well, so check back on Valentine's Day for that if you'd like!


End file.
